projectvoltuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kanin Consortium
History What started as a small smuggling business, stealing and transporting tech from other races. The market for alien technology was excellent, and the smuggling ring quickly evolved into an actual business which rapidly over-powered the actual Kanin Republic. With the brilliant Anrix as the head of the company, they quickly began buying out any company that was even remotely related to their business; any company at all that attempted to deal with alien technologies was bought out as soon as Anrix learned about it. Within two years, Anrix had a very firm monopoly set up over all incoming alien tech, and a large consortium consisting of business from all over Kanis. As of now, the Roe Consortium has the largest, most heavily armed, and most heavily funded security firm on the entire planet, classifying it as an official army. Species Kanin Minor Kanin Half-breed Kanin Major Appearances Kanins wear dark-colored clothing, made of fabric suited to the wearer's taste. Kanins often wear the same set of clothing for nearly everything they do, and thus dress formally for nearly any occasion. Kanins keep themselves well groomed and cannot stand things being unclean. Government Republic, consisting of representatives from every corporation across the globe. Industries Kanins are poor inventors, despite their brilliance. As such, they are only able to begin mass-producing things after they reverse-engineer alien tech, taking the best of the best tech and adapting it to suit their needs. Kanins are very efficient at mass-production, and are very picky with the quality of their goods. They are valued on any assembly line. A single, entirely-Kanin run factory on Kanis can produce more of the same product as three non-Kanin ran factories, and at a higher quality to boot. Education The amount of education a Consortionist recieves is relative to their job. The more intelligent, educated members are reserved for leadership and other specialty roles. Those that recieve the minimum amount of education are typically hired as muscle. Those with previous experience in military or police are often field officers. Culture As the Kanins have always done, the members of the Consortium value self-gain and profit more than anything. As such, they will go to any lengths to ensure their own survival, even if that means putting someone else infront of them. They tend to treat everything like a business, including combat. Even on the frontlines, they will often find themselves distracted trying to determine how efficient they're being, how much ammo they're wasting, and whether or not sticking their neck out will earn them a bonus. Military The privatized security force of the Roe Consortium. Mostly armed with reverse-engineered weapons, taken from other species. Their body armor is made of kevlar and ceramic plating, similar to Terran armor. They move fast, and hit hard. They work well in areas with lots of cover, and particuarly excel in ranged urban combat. Physically weakest and least durable species. They do poorly in close-quarters combat. Notable Places Kanis-Levarus teleportation node The Roe Tower Bireduch Bireduch factory district Notable Figures Aneverix 'Anrix' Roe Juliunas 'Jules' Leo Ahrek 'Rex' Ingsun Trivia